Tingle
by splenduit
Summary: Having the ability to restore bending, Korra wanders around in hopes of finding a certain raven-haired, pale man who she simply can't rid of her mind. Tahorra, one-shot.


A/N: I got the idea for this little short from a fanart ( puzzlebishop . deviantart art /Moon-306844393) I came across on deviantart. It's not exactly to par, but the idea stemmed from it, so. I just love Tahorra to bits! Hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think. Happy reading!

* * *

The rain pattered against every surface of Republic City as Korra continued to walk around various streets, her frown only deepening as the night grew darker. She was on the verge of giving up in all honesty. How could someone disappear from the face of the planet? With steady steps she carried on in quick strides while she made sure her eyes scanned every which way for a certain pale boy with raven hair—though now that she thought about it, perhaps he wouldn't be wandering about in the rain.

A frustrated groan grumbled deep from her throat, piercing blue eyes squinting. She was going to catch a cold because of this idiot. Of course, Korra could have just turned around and gone back to the island. It'd only been a day that she was able to harness her bending abilities and her body screamed in agony with the lack of rest she was receiving. But something stopped her from merely turning around and calling it a night. Maybe it was the look of defeat he'd displayed when she spotted him slouching depressingly against the rough wooden surface of the lone bench that seemed to manifest in her mind's eye for several nights on end.

She'd caught sight of him for brief moments after their small encounter in the police station. They were such abrupt instances—somehow always being hauled off to accomplish her set of day's schedules, yet she never failed to notice that same stoic-like look he'd made a permanent feature on his face. It damn near tore her to the core and she didn't know why.

"_You gotta get him for me."_

The frown she'd been wearing suddenly turned into a look of desperation, sadness washing over her body with intensity. In a small way she felt she'd let Tahno down and for some reason that didn't sit well with her. She had to make things right. She _needed _to. She needed to see his pretentious little smirk plastered on his features again. She needed to watch him scoff with a high authority and parade around like he was the spirit's gift to man.

With a defeated sigh she walked through the city's biggest park, not bothering to check if it was still open or not. She wasn't thinking of much else _but _Tahno lately, especially now that she'd been given the ability to restore other's bending. Such joy encased her body that day. Not only because she had gotten her ability back but because she realized she'd be able to help him…and everyone else who'd lost their bending to that lunatic, of course.

Her nose scrunched as the rain began to fall in heavier drops, not that she minded it much—water was her element and she always felt at home when around it—or in this case drenched in it. The avatar's mental lollygagging was cut short when she reached a lake, the moon reflecting beautifully against the water's surface as it was distorted by the raindrops. That was when she saw him. She felt relief course through her veins and she couldn't help but smirk a bit in the realization that soon he'd be pestering her again with those private lessons (though she would not mind that one bit). But as she inched closer, she finally took in his frame. With slouched shoulders he knelt down, resting his weight on one knee, hand submerged in the water. His eyes stared intently at the transparent liquid before he glanced up at the mocking moon, uncaring of the little droplets that impaired his vision.

He scoffed and Korra watched in stunned silence. She wanted to make her presence known, but she could feel his longing radiate through his bones and it rooted her in place. "Dammit it all," he sneered to himself, eyes casting down to the water once more. "Is this karma for cheating?" He wondered out loud, head shaking with a bitter smile tainting his wet lips, hand slapping the water before he placed it gingerly on his knee. His hair clung to the side of his face as a droplet raced down the side of his face, followed by many others.

She smiled softly then despite herself. At least he admitted it now. Not that it mattered much anyway. In the end it was just a silly game.

Korra walked towards him with steady steps, a hand reaching out to grasp his shoulder. He didn't even bother looking at her; she was taking up most of his peripheral vision now anyway. "Fancy running into you here, uh-vatar." She sighed, kneeling beside him, her lips twitching into a thin line as she fought back the urge to glare at him. "Tahno," she began.

"I heard he got away." The previous waterbender's voice was filled with a shot of venom as he spoke quietly, eyes still glued to the lake. "Yeah…he did," she sighed out, her stomach only sinking further down with each passing second.

He was longing. So much so that it began to ache. It was as though he was hollow now, a shell of what he used to be and he hated how bothered he'd become about the whole ordeal. He'd never imagined himself to be so pathetic. It irked him. Then again, he'd never once thought that he'd lose his ability—and knowing that that bastard had gotten away caused the venom inside of him to root deeper in his heart.

"It's odd—not feeling the pull on the moon run through your body. I feel…or maybe I don't. Ever since I became a non-bender I've felt nothing." Korra's eyes softened, teeth sinking down into her bottom flesh. She knew what he felt. Though she hadn't gone as long without her bending, the small fragment of time she did nearly killed her spirit. She'd felt lost and powerless—useless, and knowing that feeling was amplified within him caused her chest to tighten.

"So what are you doing here, Korra?" Her nose tingled lightly as his voice caressed each syllable of her name. She grinned, only causing Tahno to shoot her a perplexed expression. The girl stood up again, her articles of clothing sticking to her, hands taking hold of each side of Tahno's side with small brute force. "Listen up, bub. I'm gonna help you out so you better be thankful," she stated; only further confusing Tahno.

Surprised by her sudden movements, he mirrored them and placed his own hands over hers, noting for a brief moment how well they seemed to fit against each other. "Uh-vatar—," before he could continue his brief lecture about personal space, she jabbed her thumb against his forehead, tongue sticking out from the corner of her lip's in concentration. He watched in morbid curiosity as her eyes disappeared behind a ray of light, the sight causing his breath to stop.

That was when he felt it. He could feel a sudden rush of power, like a strong wave of water coursing through every fiber of his being and wrapping tightly around him. His chest rose rapidly as a gasp passed through his lips, eyes widening in astonishment, much like the time he got his bending taken away. Only this time, it was an empowering feeling that he felt, nothing like the first time; before long Korra returned to her normal state, wincing ever so slightly as soreness carved against her skin.

Two pairs of blue eyes met in silence. She watched in slight wonder as he drew his hand away from hers, only then did she realize they were still touching and she looked away for the briefest of moments, muttering profanities under her breath for being so silly. Tahno lifted himself up and faced the lake once more, the rain falling lightly now as he held his breath again, eyes closed while concentration seeped into him. He could feel the pull of the moon stir within him as he beckoned the water to dance around his fingers. Only then did he open his eyes, now fully convinced he hadn't been hallucinating from the lack of sleep.

Korra arose as well and smiled in slight smug satisfaction. With a curt nod of accomplishment she turned in the opposite direction and began walking away, deciding it'd be best to leave him alone in his moment. But just as she did so, she felt a hand clasp around hers and she swore her stomach flipped. "Thank you," he breathed out, clearing his throat soon after. She stifled whatever blush that threatened to cross her cheeks before she glanced back at him. "No worries, pretty boy. Just stop acting like an angsty teenager. It doesn't suit you." He smirked in turn, a perfect eyebrow arched at her words before he nodded soundlessly. "My offer still stands on those private lessons, Uh-vatar."

Korra, shrugged her hand away from his, not once failing to miss the tingling sensation that lingered where their skin had touched before she matched his challenging smirk. "I'll get back to you on that, pretty boy don't you worry." Tahno grinned, watching her make her way back to where he assumed would be the island and he wondered if she'd felt the tingling sensation in her hand just as he did.


End file.
